1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing of complex computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an automated framework for managing testing of enterprise computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsAPIApplication Programming InterfaceBAPIBusiness Application Programming InterfaceCASEComputer Aided Software EngineeringeCATTExtended Computer Aided Test ToolGCGarbage CollectionGUIGraphical User InterfaceJ2EEJava 2 Enterprise EditionJVMJava Virtual MachineKDLKPI Description LanguageKPIKey Performance IndicatorLDAPLightweight Directory Access ProtocolLRLoadRunnerQTPQuick Test ProfessionalSCSSAP Central ServicesXFLExtended Flow Language
Enterprise software systems such as portal-based network environments have become almost essential for operation of large modern businesses, and include a variety of complex software. For example, such environments can now be implemented using SAP NetWeaver®, available from SAP AG, Neurottstraβe 16, 69190 Waldorf, Germany. This technology supports integration and application platform requirements, and facilitates the development, deployment, and administration of enterprise services.
Such systems involve large numbers of modules, often produced by different vendors, and employing diverse operating systems. Implementing and successfully coordinating these systems may require the construction and maintenance of complex landscapes and connection frameworks in order that the user be able to seamlessly access and harness the diverse modules. Furthermore, such modules are continually updated by their producers, which imposes an ongoing requirement for compliance validation and performance optimizations.
In order to enable clients to test its portal technology, SAP provides a tool known as the Extended Computer Aided Test Tool (eCATT), which falls into the category of Computer Aided Software Engineering (CASE) tools. The primary aim is the automatic testing of SAP business processes. Each test generates a detailed log that documents the test process and results, allowing evaluation of the quality of the system being tested. The tool enables automatic testing in a graphical user interface (GUI) in the Microsoft® Windows® and Java™ environments. In order to offer a complete test solution that covers other GUIs, eCATT has interfaces to various third party tools. Typical applications for eCATT include testing transactions, reports, and scenarios, Business Application Programming Interfaces (BAPI), remote systems, databases, applications and GUT'S.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0166094 describes a tool for testing performance of interrelated components of complex software systems. A system known termed an “Automated Multidimensional Traceability Matrix” is proposed to store relationship information between test cases (predetermined scenarios involving a series of specified transactions to test the behavior of one or more software components of the complex software system) and/or individual components of the complex software system. When a component is modified, information in the Automated Multidimensional Traceability Matrix is then accessed to automatically generate a list of test cases that may need to be run to efficiently test the functioning of the complex software system.